From Your Biggest Fan
by M14Mouse
Summary: Ratchet and Clank go over their fan mail.


From Your Biggest Fan

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Ratchet and Clank go over their fan mail.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Love prompt bingo: Love letters

"Come on…I know that you want to read them," Ratchet said with a grin.

"No," Clank said as he shook his head.

He didn't want to read his fans' letter as much as he is appreciated of his fans. Sometimes, he found them to be slightly…odd. Ratchet, on the other hand, took great joy in sharing the letters.

Ratchet needed a new hobby.

"Come on, little buddy. Aren't you a little bit curious?" Ratchet said as he set the bag on the table.

"No."

"Yes, you are," Ratchet said with a grin.

"No, I am not."

Ratchet laughed and opened the first letter.

"Ratchet!"

"Come on…we need a good laugh and beside, you get to write thank you notes. I know how much you love to do that," Ratchet said.

He gave Ratchet a look. Ratchet just smiled at him.

"And look at it. Beside, the first one is kind of cute. See? One of your fans is a kid," Ratchet said as he showed him a poorly drawn picture of him in his tux fighting a monster. He thought it was a monster. It could be another robot as well.

Ratchet dropped it on to the table and pick up another one.

"Here is another one…Dear Clank…Wow…this one is totally sappy. Declaring love for you and wanted to do some…wow…I wondered if that is possible," Ratchet said as he read the next letter.

His eyes narrowed at Ratchet and took the letter from his hands. He looked down at the letter in his hands and started to read. His eyes widened at the words.

His system could not compute this. He tossed the letter onto the ground.

"So we are burning that one later, right?"

"Quite possible."

Ratchet picked up another one and opened it.

"Oooh…you might like this one. Very geeky talk. They are asking about your toys you have. Next one!" Ratchet said as he set it to the side.

"Ratchet, let me read it!"

"You can read it later. We are keeping it in the read pile. Next!" Ratchet said as he picked up another letter.

"More declaration of love."

Ratchet picked up another one and opened it.

"Another one.."

"Oh…a cosplay question. Maybe, I should send them the holo-guise."

"Ratchet!"

"Hey, it would be funny. Oooo…another one asking for spoilers for your next movie. Man, they are all the same. Not hard to spoil there."

"The plot isn't too predictable."

Ratchet rolled his eyes.

"Bad guy tried to conquer and/or blow up the world and you have to stop it. Pretty much cut and dry…and kind of like our lives."

"Hmm….point taken."

"Fan…Fan…coupon for Big Al's…"

"Is there any for you?" He asked.

"Nah. Not as popular as you and I am no longer do those films. So…I got no letters to share. Shame…I would have mocked them too."

Ratchet was lying….he could tell.

"Ratchet."

"Don't worry. I will mock yours instead."

"Ratchet."

"Clank."

He stared at Ratchet for a long moment and sighed. He had this conversation before. In early days of the friendship, Ratchet would become angry and brush it off with some comment. But now…it almost like it does not even bother him.

"I am fine with it, little buddy. You know that. Now, onto the next letter…" Ratchet said before the door bell rang.

"Be right back, Clank," Ratchet said as he set the letter down on the table and walked to the door. He leaned over and picked up the letter. Slowly, he opened it and started reading.

_Dear Clank and Ratchet_

_I love your films. They are totally awesome. I love the last one in the casino. That one was my totally favorite. As much as I love the action, I wondered about you and Ratchet's friendship. The films never told how you guys meet and stuff. Ratchet is just…there. I always wanted more, you know? I want to know how he became a butler and why did he become your butler. I need a back story. It does kind of sucks that we don't get to see it on screen. Maybe, one day…we will find out, right? _

_Thanks for reading my letter. _

_Your biggest fan, Bob_

He stared at the letter for a moment then looked up at Ratchet and the person at the door.

Maybe…one day…the universe would know.

No…they will know.

End

A/N: Read and review if you wish.


End file.
